Leave Out All The Rest
by TheSacredBunny
Summary: Ian has cancer and was given a week to live. He set out to get forgiveness from everyone that he wronged. He's gotten forgiveness from everyone but Amy. Can he get her to forgive him, or will he die knowing she never forgave him?


**Hi guys, this is a story by xXmusicfrickXx . I'm just publishing it for them because they had a few technical issues. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Ian's POV<span>

I was in my room trying to think of ways to get someone's forgiveness; Amy's forgiveness to be specific.

"This is going to be the hardest of them all," I said outloud to myself. "I've hurt her so much, how could she ever forgive me?"

Right after I said that, a song came on the radio that was the answer to my problems. "Yes!" I exclaimed, "I have a plan that couldn't possibly fail!"

That night, I went to Amy's house dressed casually, carrying an accoustic guitar."I hope this works," I prayed, then started singing.

_I dreamed I was missing; you were so scared. But no one would listen 'cause no one else cared._

"I wonder if you'd be scared if you knew I was about to die."

_After my dreaming I woke with this fear. What am I leaving when I'm done here?_

"I'm leaving the love of my life!"

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know _

"If you ask why you should forgive me, I'll tell you the truth; I'm dying and I love you."

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed. _

_And don't resent me, and when feeling you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest. _

"Just remember the good times we had at Alistair's little house: Like when his dog bit my bum. Leave out all of the bad memories you have of me, and give me reasons to be remembered!"

_Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating. I've shed but I'm me._

"Mother beat me so hard when I didn't want to kill you because I loved you. And trust me, I've changed, but I'm still me."

_I'm strong on the surface, not all the way through. I've never been perfect, but neither have you._

"I've always acted like nothing ever bothers me, that I'm strong. That's not true. I'm fragile and imperfect inside, but nobody's perfect."

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know._

_When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed._

_And don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memory. Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

"Remember when we raced each other to the top of that hill in Korea? What about the time when I saved you, then gave you a peck on the lips? That kiss was real you know."

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well._

"You try to hide all the pain you feel everytime you see me, but I see right through it."

_Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. _

"Only you could change me from my wicked ways."

_I can't be who you are. When my time comes forget the wrong that I've done. Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed._

_Don't resent me, and when you're feeling empty, keep me in your memories. Leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest._

"I hope you'll remember me; that you'll me in your mind.'

_Forgetting all the hurt inside you've learned to hide so well. Pretending someone else can come and save me from myself. I can't be who you are. I can't be who you are..._

Amy's POV

It was a cool Saturday night, and I was enjoying reading a book when I heard singing coming from outside.

I stepped out on to my balcony and couldn't believe my eyes; Ian was below my balcony singing to me!

Yet, there was something off about him. His olive skin was unusually pale, and he looked sick.

"It most just be the cold. He's probably cold," I said to myself.

But, I couldn't get the thought out her mind that something was terribly wrong with Ian. I leaned against her balcony and listened to the song. He sang lovely, but the song was kind of sad. Why?

After Ian finished singing, I went down her balcony's stairs to go see him.

Outside

_Here she comes,_ Ian thought. _Now how the bloody hell am I going to explain everything to her?_

"Hey, Ian," Amy said.

"Why good day Amy, love," Ian said back.

"If you mind my asking, but why are you here? And why did you sing that song?" Amy asked curiously, overlooking the fact that he called her love.

"Amy, I'm just going to tell you the main reason: I have cancer, and the doctor gave me a week to live. So I set out to get forgiveness from everyone that I hurt. This is my last day in this world, and I still need your forgiveness. As for the reason to why I sang that song, I'm basically trying to tell you to forget all the hurt I've caused you, and remember me as Ian, the one who loves you, when I'm gone. Just remember the few good times we had together, and know that I'll always be with you in your heart, Amy." Ian explained.

"You're dying? Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've wanted to spend every last minute with you. Wait, did you just say that you love me?" Amy said, upset that he was dying.

"I don't why I didn't talk you sooner. But I do know that yes, I am as Americans would say it, head-over-heels in love with you. I now plan to spend every minute from now until I die with you. That is, if you forgive me," Ian spoke lovingly.

"Ian, I forgive you. I'll also spend your last hours with you, and..." Amy trailed off.

"And what?" Ian questioned.

"I love you too, Ian" Amy whispered softly to him.

"That's that best news I've gotten ever since the doctor said I was going to die," Ian whispered in Amy's ear right before he gently kissed her on the lips.

Ian could die now knowing that Amy loved him and had forgiven him.

He couldn't ask for anything better than that.

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! AN- Thanks to TheSacredBunny for publishing this! I owe you SB! Disclaimer- I don't own the 39 Clues or 'Leave Out All The Rest' by Linkin' Park. I own the plot though! <strong>

**Hi guys, this is TheSacredBunny. Again, this story is NOT mine, I just helped edit it! Read and review though!**


End file.
